One Night
by JazzFire
Summary: Es braucht nur eine Nacht, um ein Leben zu ändern.


Das, das hier meine erste FanFic ist, bitte ich um konstruktive Kritik. Keine Flames oder ähnliches.

Es gilt: Wer das hier nicht mag, wird nicht gezwungen es zu lesen.:)

Ich besitze Blade nicht und versuche nicht hiermit irgendeinen Profit herauszuschlagen.

Need One Night!

Alexa stand am Fenster und bewunderte die Vollmondnacht. Genau solch eine Nacht war es auch gewesen, als sie sich entschieden hatte. Entscheiden für das Leben, was sie jetzt führte. Ein Leben an der Seite des Mannes den sie liebte. Eine solche wunderschöne Nacht war es gewesen.

1 Jahr zuvor:

„Nein Ryan, ich werde nicht schon wieder meinen Kopf für mich hinhalten. Du hast den Absturz verursacht, jetzt stell dich auch den beschissenen Konsequenzen!", fuhr Alexa ihren dunkelhäutigen Vampirfreund an. „Aber Lex, die werden mir den Kopf abreißen", flehte dieser die Schwarzhaarige an, „du weißt doch was beim letzten Mal passiert ist. Die haben mich beinahe umgebracht!" „Ryan, du bist schon tot. Hast du das vergessen?", meinte Alexa sarkastisch. „Ach du meine Güte, du weißt was ich meine Alex. Bitte hilf mir, sonst muss ich heute Abend wieder Extraschichten schieben", heulte ihr Gesprächspartner. „Ryan, ich sagte, Nein! Du musst lernen endlich Verantwortung für dein Handeln zu übernehmen und außerdem muss ich heute Nacht zu dieser beschissenen Party", seufzte die junge Vampirin. Sie war alles andere als begeistert bei dieser Veranstaltung dabei sein zu müssen. Doch es war nun mal eine Versammlung aller wichtigen Mitglieder des Hauses Erebus und somit war sie als Nichte des derzeitigen Anführers dazu verpflichtet daran teilzunehmen.

Schnell verabschiedete sich Alexa von Ryan und begab sich nach draußen um nach Hause zu fahren. Obwohl ihr Onkel es nicht gerne gesehen hatte, hatte Alexa sich eine Wohnung außerhalb der Gebäudekomplexe des großen Vampirhauses zugelegt. Seiner Meinung war es dort viel zu gefährlich und unbewacht für eine junge Vampirin wie sie. Doch stur wie seine Nichte war, hatte sie ihren Kopf durchgesetzt und war in solchen Momenten, wie eben, immer wieder froh, dass sie einen Ort hatte. Wo niemand so schnell auftauchen konnte ohne dass sie es vorher bemerkte.

Es war bereits kurz nach Sonnenuntergang, als Alexa schließlich ihre Wohnung betrat und sich seufzend ins Bad begab. Noch schnell eine Dusche und dann musste sie sich auch schon für die Feierlichkeiten zu Recht machen. Auf ihrem Bett lagen bereits, alle Kleidungsstücke, welche die Vampirdame heute Abend tragen wollte.

Fertig angezogen machte Alexa sich auf den Weg zu den Räumlichkeiten, wo die Versammlung abgehalten werden sollte. Als sie den Saal betrat, wurde sie sogleich von ihrem Onkel begrüßt und ihn Beschlag genommen. Bei ihrem Onkel stehend und den langweiligen Gesprächen andere Mitglieder zuhörend, musterte Alexa die Gäste heimlich. Einige von ihnen kannte sie, doch viele der Gesichter sagten ihr nichts, da sie sich wohlweislich bei Geschäftsangelegenheiten zurückhielt, um ihren Onkel nicht auf dumme Gedanken zu bringen. Sie wusste, dass er plante sie als seine Nachfolgerin einzusetzen, doch die junge Vampirin hatte absolut keine Ambitionen diese Stelle anzunehmen.

Bei einer Person blieb ihr Blick schließlich hängen. Ein Mann, welcher etwas abseits stand und von einer wasserstoffblondierten Frau und einem barttragenden, rothaarigen Mann umgeben war. Irgendetwas hatte dieser Vampir an sich, was Alexa fesselte. Sie wusste nicht wie er war, doch das ließ sich im Laufe des Abends noch herausfinden.

Schließlich war es Zeit für die Anwesenden Platz zu nehmen und den jeweiligen Reden zu lauschen.

Die ganze Zeit hindurch nahm der Vampir, namens, Deacon Frost, keinen Blick von Alexa.

Bereits seit die Schwarzhaarige den Raum betreten hatte, hatte Deacon seinen Blick nicht von ihr abgewandt. Natürlich wusste er wer sie ist. Denn obwohl Alexa selbst fast niemanden kannte, so doch jeder wer sie war. Alexa, Nichte Dragonettis und höchstwahrscheinlich die zukünftige Führerin des Hauses Erebus.

Nun wenn es nach Deacon Frost ginge, würde sie die Königin aller Vampire werden. Denn in dem Augenblick, wo er sie den Raum betreten sah, war es um ihn geschehen. Er wusste, das war sie. Seine perfekte Gefährtin.

Etwas abseits beobachtete er das Objekt seiner Begierde, bis die Reden begannen. Gezwungen sich zu setzen, musste Frost zu seinem Bedauern feststellen, dass sie seinen Blick nun verborgen war.

Gelangweilt von den Reden ließ Alexa ihren Gedanken freien Lauf und fand diese bei dem, wie sie zugeben musste, äußerst attraktiven wieder. Inzwischen hatte sie den Namen des Unbekannten in Erfahrung gebracht. Deacon Frost. /Frost. Hmm passt zu seinen Augen/, dachte die Schwarzhaarige und rief sich in Erinnerung was ihr Onkel gesagt hatte. Er war ein Gewandelter und somit ein niedrigeres Wesen, als die Reinblüter, zumindest für ihren Onkel und die alten Mitglieder. Alexa hingegen machte da keinen Unterschied, viele ihrer besten Freunde waren Gewandelte. Er besaß einige Nachtclubs und war trotz allen Unmuts der älteren Vampire, ein hochrangiges Mitglied des Hauses. Zudem genoss er die Rückendeckung von vielen Vampiren, die seine Ansichten teilten. Was ihn auch zu einer zunehmenden Bedrohung werden ließ, zumindest wenn man einen traditionellen Vampir fragte.

Alexa interessierten diese Ansichten nur sehr wenig. Sie war fasziniert von diesem Mann, der so mysteriös zu sein schien.

Schließlich wurden ihr die Reden und das ganze Getue zuviel. Mit der Entschuldigung sie brauche ein wenig frische Luft, stand die Vampirdame auf und verließ den Saal.

Sobald Deacon die sah stand auch er auf und folgte ihr. Seine Begleiterin machte ebenfalls Anstalten aufzustehen, wurde jedoch von einem kalten Blick seitens Frosts aufgehalten.

Die Vampirin war mittlerweile auf einem der vielen Balkone des Gebäudes angekommen und genoss die helle Vollmondnacht.

Schnell hatte Frost die junge Vampirfrau auf dem Balkon entdeckt und beobachtet sie genau. Das helle Vollmondlicht ließ ihre schwarzen Haare glänzen und die sowieso schon blasse Haut noch durchscheinender erscheinen.

Sie schien seine Anwesenheit nicht zu bemerken und so entschied er sich bemerkbar zu machen. Er trat neben die Schwarzhaarige und sagte: „Wunderschöne Nacht heute. Viel zu schade für eine solch langweilige Veranstaltung." Überrascht sah Alexa neben sich und zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie Deacon neben sich stehen sah. „J…Ja", stotterte die Vampirin leicht. Aus der Nähe sah dieser Mann noch besser aus. /Bezaubernd/, dachte der Vampir, als sie ihn überrascht ansah. „Ich bin eigentlich kein Freund von solchen förmlichen Veranstaltungen. Aber was sein muss", seufzte Frost schwer. „Dem kann ich nur beipflichten", meinte die Schwarzhaarige lachend, „die sind das absolute Grauen." Lächelnd drehte sie sich um und lehnte nun mit ihrem Rücken am Balkongeländer. So hatte Deacon Frost einen noch besseren auf die Figur der Frau. /Einfach perfekt/, war sein Gedanke. Heimlich ließ auch Alexa ihre Blicke über seinen Körper gleiten und musste zugeben, dass dieser unter dem Anzug einfach nur_göttliches_ erahnen ließ. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt hatten und beschloss dies nachzuholen. „Alexa Verlais Dragonetti", sagte sie und hielt ihrem Gegenüber die hand hin, „und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?" Sie wusste zwar genau, wem sie gegenüber stand, doch man musste ja nicht alles gleich preisgeben.

Lächelnd nahm Deacon die Hand und küsste sie leicht. /Wie Seide/ „Deacon Frost MyLady", meinte der Vampir. „Und was verschafft mir die Ehre ihrer Anwesenheit, Mr. Frost?", fragte Alexa, neugierig zu erfahren was er hier draußen machte. „Nun was soll ich bei einer solch faden Veranstaltung, wenn ich hier draußen ein nette Unterhaltung mit einer Schönheit haben kann", kam als Antwort. Alexa lief leicht rot an, sie war nicht wirklich an Komplimente gewöhnte, das sie solche in ihrem normalen Umkreis nur selten zu hören bekam. Der Vampir, welche ihre Verlegenheit bemerkte konnte nicht andere, als es einfach süß zu finden.

„Da wird ihre Begleiterin aber ganz schön enttäuscht sein, wenn sie sie einfach so stehen lassen", meinte die Schwarzhaarige um ihr Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Meine Begleiterin?", fragte Frost irritiert. „Nun die Dame mit der sie hergekommen sind. Ich habe sie Beide zu Beginn der Veranstaltung gesehen.", meinte Alexa lässig. Deacon lachte laut auf. Mercury, seine Begleiterin? „Oh da muss ich sie leider enttäuschen meine Liebe. Mercury ist eine Angestellt von mir und nicht meiner Begleitung. Sie ist eine Art Bodyguard."

Verwirrt sah Alexa auf den Boden. So wie diese Frau ihn angesehen hatte, hätte sie schwören können, dass die Beiden etwas miteinander hatten. Um sich ihre Irritation nicht anmerken zu lassen, fragte sie: „Bodyguard? Haben sie so viele Feinde, dass sie auf einer Veranstaltung wie dieser um ihr Leben fürchten müssen, Mr. Frost?" „Nun ja", gab dieser zu, „es gibt schon einige Leute die es gerne sehen würden, wenn ich von der Bildfläche verschwinden würde. Ihr Onkel gehört zu diesem Kreis, wie sie sicherlich wissen dürften."

Ein Schaudern lief über Alexas Rücken. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn man sie mit den Geschäften ihres Onkels in Verbindung brachte. Dennoch zwang sie sich ruhig zu bleiben und zu antworten: „Er hat das ein oder andere Mal über sie gesprochen und ich muss gestehen, es waren nicht die freundlichsten Worte. Doch mehr ist mir auch nicht bekannt. Ich interessiere mich nicht für die Angelegenheiten meines Onkels. Falls sie also denken, dass sie über mich etwas herausfinden sollten, muss ich sie leider enttäuschen Mr. Frost."

Erneut lachte Deacon auf. Sie dachte wirklich, er wolle über sie an Dragonetti heran kommen. Ein weiteres Beweis, dass sie an solchen Dingen absolut kein Interesse hatte.

„Was ist daran so komisch?", verlangte die junge Vampirin zu wissen. Als sie jedoch keine Antwort bekam, wandte sie sich zum gehen. Doch noch bevor sie die Tür zum Gebäude erreicht hatte, fühlte Alexa eine Hand an ihrem Arm und wie sie sanft zurückgezogen wurde. Fragend drehte sich die Schwarzhaarige um und blickte in das amüsierte Gesicht von Frost. „Wir sind wohl ziemlich schnell aufgebracht", meinte der Vampir schmunzelnd. „Nein. Ich mag es nur nicht wenn man sich über mich lustig macht", gab Alexa bissig zurück. Erneut betrachtete Deacon seine Gegenüber und hatte plötzlich den unwahrscheinlichen Drang diese zu küssen. Sie als sein Eigen zu markieren. Langsam zog der Vampir sie näher an sich, bis die Beiden Körperkontakt hatten. „Nein, flüsterte er ihr verführerisch ins Ohr, du bist viel zu wertvoll um für Spionage verwendet zu werden, Lexa." Alexa war zwar irritiert wegen seinem Verhalten, wehrte sich jedoch nicht. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie diesem Mann vertrauen konnte, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauchte. Derweil hatte Deacon angefangen sanft an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern und ließ seine Hände übe ihren Körper wandern. Er zog die junge Vampirin noch näher an sich, bevor er ihr tief in die Augen sah. /Als ob man darin versinken könnte/, waren seine Gedanken bevor er sie schließlich küsste. Anfangs überrascht riss Alexa die Augen weit auf, schloss diese aber, als die begann sich in dem Kuss zu verlieren und zurückküsste. Frost spürte wie das Verlangen in ihm wuchs und das sie ihre Arme um seine Nacken gelegt hatte, um sich noch näher an ihn zu pressen, half ihm da nicht im Geringsten. Ja, er war sich sicher heute Nacht würde sie Sein werden. Seine Geliebte, seine Königin.

Der Kuss schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und als sich beider voneinander trennten, atmeten sie schwer. Alexa umarmend meinte Deacon schließlich: „Komm mit mir, Lexa!" Sie nickte als Zustimmung und noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, küsste Deacon sie erneut. Diesmal mir mehr Leidenschaft.

So hatte alles begonnen. Und obwohl sich ihr Leben drastisch geändert hatte, bereute Alexa ihre Entscheidung keine Sekunde. Sie war bei ihm und das war alles was zählte.

Plötzlich spürte sie zwei starke Arme um sich und lehnte sich nach hinten. „Was machst du?", fragte Deacon und verstärkte seinen Griff um sie noch ein wenig. „Nichts. Ich hab nur nachgedacht, meinte Alexa, es war genau so eine Nacht, als wir uns kennen lernten."

Sanft drehte Frost seine Liebste um und meinte: „ Dann sollten wir so eine Nacht aus nutzen." Dann fing er ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein und dirigierte sie langsam Richtung Schlafzimmer.


End file.
